Blind Date
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Sasuke's and Sakura's friends have a plan to get them together. But the question is, will they? Sasuke&Sakura Oneshot


**Blind Date**

**I haven't seen any story like this so I wanted to attempt it. However, if there is another story like this out there, I haven't seen/found it. Criticism is welcome and appreciated as well as reviews. Some characters may be OOC. This happens after Sasuke returns. Flashbacks are in **_Italic_

"Remind me again how I got into this mess," a bored and annoyed Sasuke said, his hand was lazily holding his face up as a few other members of Konoha 11 were beside him. Lee was helping Naruto get Sasuke an account on some dating website. What a waste of time, Sasuke could think of better things to do. Train, buy some new ninja gear, avoid fan girls, train, be alone, train, beat the daylights out of Naruto. Sasuke smirked at that thought; pure pleasure was shinning in his dark eyes.

"I shall refresh your memory Sasuke," Lee started, determination burning in his eyes. The pose he had taken was that of Gai-sensei's.

Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi – while reading his book - sweet dropped as he went into the details.

"_Shut up dobe!" a very annoyed Sasuke told his hyperactive best friend. _

"_But teme," Naruto whined, "all I see you do is mope. I think a beautiful girl would take you out of your dark depression."_

"_Hn," the dark haired boy growled with his dark eyes boring into his friend and rival. "I don't mope… and I don't need a girlfriend. The last thing I need is a fan girl clinging to me twenty four-seven."_

_Naruto gulped and scooted away from his best friend a bit. Sasuke looked at him awkwardly, and peeved. "What's the matter now?"_

"_Uh… Sasuke-teme, I have to ask you this…. Are you gay?" Sasuke's eyes grew and he scowled._

"_Why would you think that?!" he demanded, fists clenched._

"_Well, you said you didn't need a girl clinging to you twenty four-seven…"_

"_So that makes me gay?!"_

"_Who's gay?" both looked behind them to see Neji and Lee, who had stopped in their tracks, mouths agape in astonishment._

"_Sasuke," Lee shuddered, "I wish you had kept that to yourself."_

_Uchiha glared and snarled angrily, "I am not gay!" he yelled. "This idiot thinks that because I said I don't need a fan girl hanging on me constantly, he assumed I'm gay! I don't even know why I'm telling you this!"_

"_Same here," Neji spoke up for the first time. "Though I have to agree with Lee."_

"_Shut up," Sasuke hissed._

"_What's all this about someone being gay?" None other than Kakashi walked up, his attention was buried in his precious book. _

"_Kakashi-sensei, I never thought I'd say this," Naruto waved his hands for dramatic effect, "but I think you need to have a man-to-man talk with Sasuke-teme! Or with Pervy Sage." Naruto said the last sentence more to himself and shuddered at the thought and his best friend heard his last comment. "Just what we need, another- Ewwww!!"_

_Sasuke growled._

"_So you're the one all the commotion is about?" the copy-nin actually looked at the fuming avenger. "Here's a copy of my favorite book, though I want it back as soon as you finish. That was one of the hardest copies to find." He held out another book to the stoic teen and looked at Naruto – who was grumbling something about his teacher being gay also. "Oh and also Sasuke, you might want to think about your choice, it won't work for your second goal in life."_

_The vein by Sasuke's eye exploded. "Hn," he replied angrily, death glares to all of the people who were bugging him. Shoot, he was death glaring at everyone who looked at him the wrong way. _

"_Hey Sasuke-teme," Naruto spoke up and slapped a hand on his friends back. "I know how to fix this scene you started."_

"I_ started! You're the one who did it!" Sasuke reminded him. _

"_Funny… I don't remember." The blonde tried thinking back to how this whole 'argument' started. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched noticeably as soon as Naruto started speaking. How could he have forgotten? That was Naruto for you, clueless at times, yet observant at others. "Anyway Sasuke-teme, I have an idea how to fix your reputation."_

"_Dobe…" the boy was trying to keep himself from lashing out at his best friend. He was thinking of what Naruto was thinking. With him, anything was possible. He could be so unpredictable. Uchiha sighed to get his anger out. "What did you have in mind…?"_

_Naruto gave off one of his big fox grins and pounded his chest determinedly. "Leave everything to me Sasuke-teme. Believe it!"_

'There's his phrase again,' _Sasuke sighed again to relieve his rage. _

"_Come on Sasuke-teme, everyone follow me!" he grabbed his best friend and pulled him a little before he let go before taking the lead. _

"Hn," the dark haired boy groaned as Bushy Brow finished his tale. _'I should have known dobe was up to something sneaky.' _

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto's voice broke in. "I finally got you an account on a dating website."

Just then the boy stood up and tried running for the door, but was blocked by Kakashi and Neji. His sensei was reading his book… still. "Come now Sasuke, you could use somewhat of a social life."

"Hn," he replied and looked back at Neji, whose arms were crossed, looking bored. Finally after three long minutes of having a staring contest with the Hyuuga prodigy, Sasuke sighed and took his seat back at the desk. He blinked curiously at the computer screen. "Dark One?" he read. "What's that?" his attention turned to the Kyuubi carrier, who started grinning.

"Well, you see teme, you needed a name for your profile. And since you have a dark side to you, I thought 'Dark One' would work."

"It said name, dobe."

"I know, but we don't want any girls knowing that it was you, so I spared you some fan girls." Lee, Sasuke, Kakashi and Neji blinked. Whoa, did Naruto actually use his brain?

'_Dobe actually thought about something?'_ Sasuke inwardly smirked. _'I guess I'm rubbing off on him.'_

Neji just scratched his head, words completely lost. Kakashi looked up from his book before returning to it. Lee just blinked again. "And besides, it said Pen Name. So Sasuke-teme, lets find you a girl." The avenger snorted as Naruto and Lee went back to the computer.

'_I'll get you back for this,'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

----

"Why do I have to do this?" a pink haired kunoichi asked with a sigh.

"Because you need to get a social life, Forehead." Ino answered.

"Shut up Ino-pig." Both girls glared at each other before breaking out into a laugh.

Tenten and Hinata blinked, "I think we missed something, Hinata… again." The Hyuuga nodded. "Can we get this going?" Tenten got the rivals attention. "I have training in a half hour."

"Alright," Ino cried determinedly. "Here you are known as 'Blossom'."

"Blossom?" Sakura inquired. "Why blossom?"

"Have you forgotten that is part of what your name means?"

"No, but why isn't it my name and a Pen Name?"

"G-Good q-question Sakura," Hinata stuttered, blushing. Actually the truth was, it wasn't even an actual website. Somehow Naruto managed to get a fake website so he could try and get Sasuke and Sakura together, even though he wanted it to be him and Sakura. Everyone was in on it. Neji, Lee, Kakashi and the girls with her. Shoot all of Konoha knew, except for the two they were trying to get together. Suckers! Hinata's cousin, Neji, in fact wanted nothing to do with it, but was convinced by Lee and Gai-sensei after telling him that they would help him find a 'youthful blossom' to call his own and Kakashi was going to let him borrow his precious books and take him to the upcoming movie. So Neji passed by reluctantly accepted.

"I've never even heard of this website. What's it called?" Sakura asked the three.

"Truly Yours."

"Dating Service."

"Together Forever."

The three answered at once, all not even knowing the answer themselves. They looked at each other, then to Sakura quickly – who blinked. "So what's it called?"

"The name changes all the time so they must have changed it again," Tenten rubbed the back of her head. _'We're dead!'_

"Oh," came the pink haired girl's voice. "So how many people have actually got together on this sight?" Ino, Tenten and Hinata looked at each other.

"Over two million, the site is fairly new." Ino lied.

"Why do I have to be here, Ino-pig?"

"Have you forgotten, Forehead?" the blonde act hurt. "You're lonely."

Tenten and Hinata tried their best to hide a snicker – which Sakura had heard. "What's so funny?" she asked, eyeing them both. They immediately straightened up.

"Nothing," both answered.

Sakura wasn't convinced. "Hey! We got a guy on you're page!" Ino yelled happily, causing the girls to cover their ears.

_Dark One:_ Hello.

_Blossom: _Hi.

_Dark One: _You're the first girl on my match list. Actually the only, for who knows what reason.

_Blossom:_ Same for you.

_Dark One: _Pretty name! I like it!

Sakura blushed, but he knew nothing about her and vice versa. _'Hasn't Ino and the others heard about the predators on dating websites and chat rooms? Hopefully if it comes to that I can take him.'_

"C'mon Sakura," Tenten stated, "don't keep the guy waiting. Answer him."

The pink haired medic turned back to the computer screen.

_Blossom: _Thank you. Are you a resident in Konoha?

_Dark One: _Yeah, you?

_Blossom: _Yeah. So… Dark One?

_Dark One: _Long story. Perhaps we should get together and talk over ramen.

Sakura and her friends blinked, "Ramen?" the pink-head said.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata narrowed their eyes and had one thought, _'Naruto!!'_

----

Sasuke and the others looked at an excited blonde – who had a big grin on his face. The look on the Uchiha's face was of annoyance and anger. Everyone crowded around the computer to see the 'conversation' that was going on between 'Dark One' and 'Blossom'.

'_Naruto's gonna give it away,'_ Kakashi thought with a hand to his face.

'_Idiot,' _Neji shook his head, arms still crossed and the same stoic look on his face.

Lee, however, was happy. _'Yes!'_ he cried out in his head. _'When Naruto reveals who it is. I shall win Sakura's heart. She will be my beautiful blossom!' _

Naruto laughed, "Look what she wrote!" the boys leaned in curiously wanting to know what her answer was.

_Blossom: _Um… ok. When should we get together?

"I got this one," everyone looked at Sasuke as he reached for the keys. He started typing a word that started with an 'N'.

"Sasuke?! What are you typing?!" Naruto demanded, the others almost did also. Before they could interfere he had pushed 'Enter'. They were sure the 'N' was going to be for 'NEVER!!'

_Dark One: _Now.

"What?" Uchiha turned toward them and raised a brow. "You thought I would have put 'Never', didn't you?" everyone nodded. "Wasn't it you Kakashi who said that being gay wouldn't help me with my second goal?" he smirked

"Yeah that was him," Neji said, glaring at the other prodigy – who returned it with the same intensity.

Naruto and Lee looked a little uneasy when Sasuke started talking about his second goal. And this 'Blossom' was actually Sakura under an alias.

_Blossom: _Now?

_Dark One: _Yeah. Are you busy?

_Blossom: _No, it's just that that was fast.

_Dark One: _When will you be there?

_Blossom: _Uh… give me about twenty minutes… if you don't mind.

_Dark One: _I'll meet you at Ichiraku. Do you know where that is?

Everyone held their breath, boys and girls. Stupid Naruto! For typing that line about ramen.

_Blossom: _Sure, I'll see you in twenty minutes then.

_Dark One: _See you then.

Sasuke again looked at his companions, "I've got to go get ready… for my date." He stood up and calmly walked out of the room.

"Did he honestly day 'date'?" Neji asked his face showed a little bit of confusion, but not much.

"Sasuke-teme…" Naruto stared after his best friend. "Actually doing something that he has never done in the history of man kind? Is that even possible? Uh guys, I think someone hit Sasuke-teme on the head and we didn't even know about it. Or it's a clone that's gone haywire."

"I actually agree with Naruto on this, shockingly." Hyuuga said.

"Well, shall we go play 'Ninja'?" everyone looked at the copy-nin, surprised by his question.

"Play 'Ninja'?" Naruto asked. "Uh, Kakashi, if you didn't realize this by now - but we are ninja's. I think you've had your head stuck in that perverted book way too long. And… spying on Sasuke and Sakura… you do _know_ what would happen if the found out we played 'matchmaker', don't you?"

"Exactly, that's what would make it fun. Until the fun was over."

Naruto and the others thought for a moment, "…Alright let's do it. Believe it!"

----

Sasuke waited at the Ichiraku, surprisingly patiently for his blind date outside of the stand. "Sasuke?" a very familiar voice asked. He turned his head and had seen Sakura approach rather quickly and stand beside him.

'_What's with her?' _he wondered. _'I know she's not all fan girly like years before, but she seems… happy.' _He looked at her attire, she was dressed pretty nice. Pink tank top and white pants that reached her mid-calf._ 'What's going on?'_ his hands were shoved in his pockets. "So… what are you here for?" he asked.

She looked at him. Was he actually trying to start a conversation? "I could ask you the same thing." Then she answered "…I'm here for a date..."

Sasuke stiffened a bit, but his skills at hiding this went unnoticed. "…Really?"

She nodded, "Let's go eat." She looked at Sasuke.

"Huh?"

He looked at her, "I said, let's go eat." He walked into the ramen bar and she slowly followed.

----

From a rooftop, figures watched and waited. "What's going on?" Ino asked. "Did they already find out?"

"This is so troublesome," that was Shikamaru.

"Who would go out with Ugly?" Sai wanted to know, but was ignored.

"Could Sasuke-teme have found out?" Naruto asked. "I mean, my plan was flawless."

"Have you forgotten that Sasuke has some exceptionally outstanding observing skills?" Kakashi said from behind his book. "As does Sakura."

"Hey, come now Kakashi," Gai pat his rivals back. "The first to get their students a boyfriend or girlfriend wins. I shall do five thousand jumping jacks and ten thousand laps."

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Right," not even listening.

'_He's gonna kill himself.' _Tenten and Neji sighed at their sensei's senseless competition.

"N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered and blushed as he looked at her. "Wh-what do y-you t-hinks going to h-happen?"

He shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine, Hinata." She blushed harder.

Kakashi beamed. _'Gai is about to loose this bet.'_

"So, you think Sasuke caught on?" Naruto continued.

"Well, duh!" Sai said with his emotionless voice and everything was silent but the munchies of Choji munching on his chips.

----

"So Sakura," Sasuke started. "Who was this guy you were supposed to meet?"

The girl looked at him at the corner of her eye, "Why are you so curious?"

He shrugged, "Because I was waiting for my date as well."

She looked at him as if he were a ghost, "You…? A date…?" she started chuckling as she turned to her ramen.

He raised a brow, "What's so funny about that?" he inquired.

"I don't really see you as the type to go out with girls. Even when you left…" she stopped, her face saddened a little and he noticed before she perked up. "I no longer dwell on the past… or you."

There was as a few moments of awkward silence. Neither dared speak to break it, that is, until Sasuke did. "Who was this guy you were supposed to meet?"

"… From a website," Sasuke suspected as much, "I have no idea what it's called. I wanted nothing to do with it. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were setting me up on a blind date… And why are you here?" she suddenly changed the subject.

"The same reason you are," he answered, with a small smirk forming on his lips and watched her at the corner of his eye.

Sakura blinked. Was he her date?! Was he the one she was talking to?! Who was in on it?! "Neji, Naruto, Lee and Kakashi were holding me down at a computer on a dating website as well…"

"… Dark One?"

"… Blossom?"

Both blinked and let their heads fall. "So… we've been set up." Sakura said. "I knew it was too good to be true." She whispered and Sasuke was able to hear her soft voice. "I knew I could never find happiness."

Sasuke felt something in his gut. The kunoichi sighed, and stood up, reaching for some money to pay for her meal, however, Sasuke paid for both of their bowls. She looked at him, "Uh… thanks," she gave a small smile and prepared to walk out.

"Hey," she stopped, "why waste the day when technically we were each others date." Sakura looked at him.

"What?"

"You heard me, why waste the day when technically we were each others date. C'mon."

"You sure?" she said reluctantly and surprised by his behavior. "I don't want to get in the way of anything you had planned."

"Hn," he stated, "well I'll kill them when I see them."

"That makes to of us," Sakura smiled. "I think they've been planning this for a while."

"Or at least dobe has."

"I wouldn't put it passed him." Sakura added. _'Naruto's so sweet!'_

'_Whoa, whoa! Back up! Did you just say Naruto's sweet?!' _her inner self asked.

'_Yeah.'_

'… _I don't think I'll ever understand me…' _

"Hey, Sasuke," he looked at her as she was waiting to exit the stand. "I bet they're all out there watching from a rooftop."

He smirked, "I wouldn't put it past them. You want to get some payback before we continue our date?"

Sakura blushed when he said 'our date'. "If you want too," she turned her head away.

Uchiha inwardly smirked, _'She's grown up.' _He nodded, "Shall we?" both walked out.

----

"Hey guys, their out," Choji whispered and everyone lowered themselves so they wouldn't see them.

"They'll never find us," Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, _you're _all great hiders," someone said from behind.

"I know," Naruto said and he froze, as did the others. Sasuke and Sakura looked in their direction and smirked. "Uh oh," he started sweating nervously as he and everyone turned around, slowly. Sasuke and Sakura were behind them.

"Thought you could outsmart us, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I c-c-can explain."

"Save it," Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Time for payback."

"Uh, guys," Kakashi said in a calm tone, "I'll see you tomorrow for training." Everyone split.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there before looking at each other. "You go left, I go right?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds good. Meet me back here when your done." With that he and Sakura went their separate ways, but thinking of someone.

Sakura chuckled to herself, _'Thanks Naruto. I owe you. Perhaps I will find my happiness.' _

His pace quickened as he was in pursuit of the four that had gotten him into this situation. Lee was screaming how sorry he was and that he wanted Sakura for himself and wanted nothing to do with it. Neji seemed to be enjoying this, perhaps they would be able to duke it out after all. Naruto was constantly making cloned to throw his friend off, but Sasuke was too smart for that. And Kakashi was running, reading his book, carefully maneuvering his way around any obstacles. Sasuke smirked, _'Perhaps I can begin a new life. Have new friendships and relationships that I lost years ago. With my first goal finished, my second can begin. Perhaps I have found someone who'll make me happy. Thanks Dobe.' _He was surprised to find himself silently thanking his friend. No doubt it was his idea. But… he thought of his friend's happiness before his own. That's why he was Sasuke's best friend. A true friend. "Dobe… you idiot, you won't get away from me that easily!"

"I'd like to see you try, Sasuke-teme!" he looked back and turned just before he hit a pole. "Oww!"

Sasuke looked at his dazed friend and actually smiled, "One down, three to go." And he was again on his pursuit.

**Done! So how was it? I thought of this and wanted to try it out. Some of the characters may have been OOC, well at least I warned you. Criticism is welcome as well as reviews. I may have a Christmas one coming up. Thank you for reading and hope to see at least a few reviews.**


End file.
